poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cutie Mark Crusaders join the Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow
The Cutie Mark Crusaders join the Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow is a new film to be made by Nighlocktheawesome. Synopsis The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Spike the Dragon, and the children of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team join up with the children of the Avengers, James Rogers the son of Captain America and Black Widow, Torunn daughter of Thor and Lady Sif, Henry Pym Jr. son of Giant Man and Wasp, Azari son Black Panther and Storm, and Francis Barton son of Hawkeye and Mockingbird, battle the powerful villain Ultron, leader of the Six Dark Gods, himself, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Ahuizotl, and Discord, the villains who murdered their parents. Plot A battle with Ultron, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Ahuizotl, and Discord leaves The Avengers and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team defeated, with six of The Avengers and many of Thomas and Twilight's Team killed in the fight, and the world at the mercy of Ultron's machine army, King Sombra's shadow army, Queen Chrysalis' Changeling army, Tirek's demon army, Ahuizotl's cat army, and Discord's Stormtrooper army. Iron Man/Tony Stark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, and Optimus Prime are told by Captain America/Steve Rogers, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Ironhide to take the Avengers' and Team's children to an underground fortified refuge hidden above the Arctic Circle. The children are James Rogers (son of Black Widow and Captain America), Gordon Dash (son of Gordon and Rainbow Dash), Henry Pym Jr. (son of Giant-Man and Wasp), Henryshy and Flutterward (sons of Henry and Fluttershy), Azari (son of Black Panther and Storm), Percy Pie (daughter of Percy and Pinkie Pie), Torunn (daughter of the absent Thor and Lady Siff), Tobyjack (son of Toby and Applejack), Jamesity (son of James and Rarity), the Cutie Mark Crusaders (sisters of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity), Babs Seed (cousin of Applejack and Apple Bloom), Button Mash, Spike the Dragon (Twilight's #1 assistant), Flurry Heart, Skyla, and the Royal Crusaders (daughters of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence), Nyx Sparkle (adoptive daughter of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle), etc. Stark, Thomas, Twilight, and Optimus secretly raise and train the children for 12 years. One day, The Vision, Cogman, and Darth Vader arrive at the refuge after hiding for over a decade from the Six Dark Gods, soon to be seven with them planning to make Megatron one of them. They have come to inform Stark, Thomas, Twilight, and Optimus that Francis Barton (son of Hawkeye and Mockingbird), Miralight (daughter of Mirage the Illusionist and Starlight Glimmer), Princess Yuna (daughter of Princess Luna and Hiro), and Lunar Light Shimmer (daughter of Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry) are alive. While the curious children are eavesdropping on Stark, Thomas, Twilight, Optimus, Vision, Cogman, and Vader, James and Gordan Dash accidentally activate a series of Iron Man styled robots, called the Iron Avengers and Iron Thomas Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team, that mimic the looks and abilities of Captain America, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Ironhide, Hawkeye, Henry, Fluttershy, Ratchet, Trivia Scenes